Back To You
by blue-eyedinnocent-sinner
Summary: Song fic. Oneshot set to Faith Hill's Back To You. After Tommy returns fom Asia. Jude is depressed and writes a song. Will it win him back? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi, it's me again. Well, I am going to try a song fic. This is just a oneshot set to Faith Hill's Back To You. Weird, I know. A few years ago, my sister, who's a big country music fan, sent me some mix CDs for my birthday. And on one of them was that song. I heard it, listened to the lyrics and honestly thought of this scenario. So this takes place after All I Want Is You. I think all of my fics do. Lol! And for once, it's in third person…instead of Jude's POV. Anyway, Tommy went to Asia alone, and Jude is a lost puppy that feels terrible and lonely. She misses him, and writes a song. Here we go…hope you enjoy.

Back To You 

Beeeeeep! _Damn that alarm! _She thought. All she wanted was to reach over, pick up her clock, and throw it against the wall. She laughed silently to herself at seeing that. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the golden sunlight raining on her already golden, sun-kissed skin. She sat up and pulled the sheets up to her chest. She looked around her room, taking in the morning light; then she glanced at the monster that woke her up. It read 9:30 AM. She knew she had no time to awake, because she had to pick Sadie and Kwest up from the airport. Their flight arrived at 12:30, but Jude figured with traffic, she'd leave at 11:30.

She groaned, remembering who else would be at the airport at that time. She knew she couldn't bear to see him, not after…

'_I've been there, too. I've wasted myself and you were there for me"-_ Jude's song and ringtone went off, interrupting her thoughts. She reached over and flipped her phone open.

"Hello?" She yawned. The voice on the other line was slightly muffled and in the background, she heard the familiar sounds of an airport.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Sadie sounded unusually cheerful this morning. "You awake?"

Jude groaned, "Not really, but don't worry. I'll be there!"

"That's not what I was saying. Our flight was early, we're already home. It's okay, I think Kwest is getting a cab." She laughed.

"Uh, Sadie, it's fine, give me a couple minutes and I'll"-

"Jude, it's fine, really…Oh my god!" She almost dropped the phone.

"What is it?" She held her breath, hoping it wasn't anything bad. "Sadie?"

"It's nothing, sorry. Forget it!" She answered.

"But!"-She but me off.

"Jude, don't worry about it. Honestly! Just…meet us at the space!" She changed the subject and hoped I wouldn't notice, although I did.

"Umm…okay. Sure!" Before I could say anything else, she said goodbye and hung up, leaving me severely confused.

Once she hung up, she sighed, relieved. Sadie ran over to Kwest. He was talking to one of his friends. Or ghost of a friend. He'd been gone for six months, traveling Asia. Sadie and Kwest were just getting back from a visit in New York. _'We'll be pretty busy now', _she thought. She glanced down at the white gold, shiny ring on her left hang. Immediately, her heart skipped a beat.

"Hey beautiful!" Kwest greeted his fiancé with a smile, which she returned before throwing Tommy a glare.

"Hi…did you get our…"-She stopped when she saw their suitcases on the ground by his feet. "Never mind."

"Is..?"

"Yep, everything is going according to plan." She noted with her eyes that Jude was still meeting them.

She didn't know what would happen. It had been awhile, so here's the story…

_(Flashback-six months ago.)_

"How can I possibly pick? Jude pleaded.

Sadie looked at her and glimpsed her pain. She knew the situation. Jude was completely torn between the man she'd been passionately in love with for three years, and her best friend of fifteen years. They both were offering her the chances of a lifetime, but whomever she chose, she couldn't go back to the other. This was IT. No more bouncing back and forth. She couldn't keep up the emotional pin-pong ball act. She couldn't have it both ways. And if she chose one, she knew she'd probably never hear from the other again. She'd break a heart no matter what. She loved them both, but in different ways. It was like having to chose between your favorite soda and your favorite candy; two completely different things. Sadie knew that Jude's heart would never lie to her.

She looked at her and sighed. "You choose what's in your heart, k? And you know who that is." Jude looked uncertain for a moment, but smiled, hugged her, and made her promise to bring back a sombrero.

She knew she'd chosen a hell of a time to go to Mexico, but she was relieved to spend some time alone with Kwest. She loved her sister and wanted what was best for her. She wanted to help her with anything and everything, but she badly needed to get away.

Jude called that night, telling her what she least expected. She told her all about Jamie and their plans for the new studio. Sadie was surprised to say the least, but still supported her sister. Their plans never worked, much to no one's surprise. The business is up and running, but Jude is no longer part of it, and her and Jamie are just friends. They promised never to try dating again, after two times. They realized it just wouldn't work out between them. Meanwhile, a very broken-hearted Tommy went to Asia to carry out his plans. We didn't know when or even if we'd see him again!

Jude acted somewhat normal, but Sadie knew she missed Tommy. She still loved him, but she knew she was the one that let him go. Who knew what would happen now, or if Tommy would even still care about Jude?

Sadie sighed and grabbed her bags while the three of them went outside to get a cab. Yep, Tommy decided to go with them. '_This should be fun!' _ Sadie thought sarcastically to herself.

Jude hummed a tune to a song she was working one while driving to the space. She wrote the lyrics down earlier, and as usual, the song was for Tommy. She couldn't quit thinking about him and she knew she'd made a mistake by not going with him. She still loved him with all her heart. And the worst part was that she caused the pain on herself. She had memorized the lyrics to this new song and was planning on rehearsing the song with SME as soon as she reached the space.

She pulled in and walked up. When she opened the door, the goofy faces of Spied, Kyle, and Wally met her. The next few hours were spent working on and perfecting the music. Once it was perfected, Jude finally spoke.

"Okay, guys, it sounds really good, let's"-The door opening cut her off, and Kwest, Sadie, and Tommy walked in. Wait! Tommy? Jude suddenly felt dizzy, but decided now was the perfect time to sing her new song, especially to Tommy. She signaled the boys to start playing while the new listeners found somewhere to sit.

The music started and Jude braced herself. She let her eyes wander anywhere but to him. Putting in as much emotion in as she could, the song echoed throughout the room. She smiled at Sadie and Kwest. Sadie looked up at Kwest with a loving look. She always wore one, but Jude couldn't place it. She definitely looked happier.

_"I lie in dirt and watch the shadows dancin' across the wall. Nothing to do but think of you and count the tears that fall._

She remembered the sleepless nights, staying up and counting her tears. She often dreamt, when she did sleep, that he was still there holding her.

_Oh, how I wish it was real, I wish I could feel you holding me close. The only thing I know I for sure it I should have never let you go._

As a silent tear trickled down her cheek, she pondered over finishing the song. She knew it was her fault, she messed it up. Then the chorus erupted.

I would walk the world, and cross the seas. And journey beyond the moon. I'd try anything, go anywhere to find my way back to you…

She still couldn't come up with a good enough answer to why she broke his heart. The only thing she could say was the truth. She was scared.

_I still don't understand the reason; I think I was just afraid. All I can is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made. _

She just wanted another chance; one she knew she didn't deserve.

_Now all I want is a chance to take it back and go home like this, ohh! 'Cuz ever since we said goodbye, I've been lost in loneliness. _

The music kept up as she sang into the second chorus. And then she added a final part to the chorus.

_Now, baby I was wrong. Now that you're gone, the only thing left to do…is spend everyday; try everyway to find my way back to you._

She almost cried once she reached the final part of the song, but she hid it until she'd finished.

_I know that I was a fool to push you away. And if you let me back in your life, baby, I swear all my heart, in your arms I will stay._

The song came to a close after she'd repeated the second chorus again. Once the music ebbed away, she felt her chest compress and the tears threatening to spill out for all to see.

She ran outside, and leaned against the charcoal black railing of the fire escape. She could barely handle seeing him, and knew there was no way she could actually face him. The rain was pouring down on her, but she didn't care. She was too numb to feel it and it disguised her tears. She let the rain pelt her skin. She leaned her head and broke down, not caring who might see. She faintly heard the door shut, but she didn't care and mostly ignored it. She knew who it was without even looking up.

"Jude"-

"Just don't!" She cut him off. "It's hard enough." She broke down even more, the pain racking her body in great spasms, and the tears pouring like the rain. He gently grabbed her and held her against his chest, with both arms hugging her. She buried herself into his arms even more, loving the warmth, and not ever wanting him to let go.

After what felt like eternity, he pulled her away, still holding her, but not as close. He looked at her, wiped away her tears, and spoke, "Jude, I"-

"Why? I told you not to, you're ruining it. Okay? I'm sorry. I was stupid and selfish and"- He cut her off and brought her into a passionate kiss. Recreating what happened on her sixteenth. They both kissed the other so passionately, so fervently, giving everything they had. With the rain pouring down, it was enough to make anyone's heart burst from so much passion. They pulled apart for air and looked into each other's eyes. Jude cried a little, but Tommy wiped the tears and kissed her again.

"I love you…" he whispered, stroking her hair.

"I love you, too!"

And suddenly, she knew everything would be okay!

A/N: Okay okay! Cheesy, I know! But when you are in that sort of mood…please tell me if it was cute or not. I hope I sorta filled up your Jommy fluff for the day. Lol! Anyways, please review. I need reviews like Juliet needs her Romeo, or like Jude needs her Tommy…so please. Much love, thanks for reading.

_XoXo, _

_LeeCee_


	2. Important Note

Okay, guys. I know I posted like six stories up today. I'm sorry. I just wanted to get those ideas out. Only one is complete because it's a oneshot. Anyway. Sorry...I just wanted to get that out of the way and I had the time today. So I figured screw it, and just did it all at once. Please don't hate me...Anyways...thanks and please review any or all. Reviews are like my air. Lol.

Much love,

XoXo

LeeCee

Note: I also do not own anything related to Instant Star...I just am a terrible IS-addict. And I am not giving up my drug for awhile. My disclaimer is on my profile. But seriously, don't sue me. I'm only having fun with a bunch of wild ideas. Thanks!

Also, my opinion. You guys are all awesome writers...what I've read. Right now I have two fics that are like drugs though. HopelessRomantic984's Without You is AMAZING. I literally am in love with that story. If you haven't read it, you totally should. I seriously am depressed that chapters aren't updated sooner..hint hint. LOL jk. But seriously, amazing story. I also love Momma M's So Long Ago. That is one hell of a story as well. Anyway sorry...enough with my blabbing on and on. Thanks...to all.


End file.
